As You Sleep
by uchihasaime
Summary: Sasuke thinks about his life as he watches Sakura sleeping. Sorry if the summary sucks but the story is better. My first songfic. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the song As you Sleep by Something Corporate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the song As you Sleep by Something Corporate**

**As You Sleep**

The moon shone brightly on this particular night. A lone figure, hidden in the shadows, sat atop a tree branch. Dark onyx eyes lay transfixed on a window near his hiding place. Minutes later, a pink haired girl entered his line of sight. His hawk like vision followed her every move. He saw her getting clothes from a cabinet and entering the bathroom door. She reappeared moments later, dressed in an emerald green tank top, which seemed to accentuate her jade eyes, and black short shorts. She then closed the lights of her room, and climbed onto her bed.

The figure on the tree branch then moved out of the shadows and basked in the moonlight. He was Uchiha Sasuke, missing nin, traitor and Haruno Sakura's love. It became a habit for Sasuke to sneak into Konoha at least once a month to visit _his lover._ Yes, Uchiha Sasuke finally admitted to himself that he reciprocated the cherry blossom's feelings. He sat there looking at Sakura, waiting for her to fall into a deep sleep.

_Close your eyes, and I will be swimming  
Lullaby's fill your room, and I will be singing  
Singing to only you  
don't forget I'll hold your head  
Watch the night sky fading red_

By 11 o'clock, Sasuke moved from his position and quietly slipped into Sakura's room. He neared the sleeping girl and laid down beside her. He then wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. The said girl snuggled closer to the unusual source of warmth. Sasuke just laid there with Sakura in his arms, occasionally stroking her hair and observing her peaceful face. _  
_

_But as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you  
Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me_

The Uchiha remembered the first time he went off to Konoha to visit Sakura.

_Flasback_

_Sasuke sat on a branch of a high tree near Orochimaru's hideout. He was feeling restless these past nights, thinking of his pink haired teammate, dreaming of her tear stained face begging him to stay. He sat out there looking at the stars, imagining Sakura's smiling face looking down upon him. _

_In the car, the radio leaves me searching for your star  
a constellation of frustration driving home  
singing my thoughts back to me and watching heartache on TV_

_He can't help but reminisce of the life they shared with Naruto and Kakashi before Orochimaru appeared. Somewhere, during the time they spent with each other, Sasuke learned to cherish his new family. Looking at the stars made him remember all those missions they completed and Sakura's emerald eyes. Shaking his thoughts out of his head, he came to a decision to sneak into Konoha to check up on the cherry blossom. When he got there a few nights later, he saw Sakura sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, some unknown force inside him drew him to enter the girl's room and watch her sleep, thus beginning his monthly visits.  
_

_But as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you  
Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me_

_End of Flashback_

Sasuke knew that his time with Sakura was coming to an end. He just laid there savoring his last minutes with her while seeing dawn break out. With sorrow evident in his eyes, he got up noticing the shiver Sakura made from the sudden lack of warmth. Sasuke tucked her in and with a feather light kiss on the forehead, he left to go back to who knows where.

_Don't forget I'll hold your head, watch the night sky fading red  
_

Sakura woke up unusually earlier and happier today. She was feeling oddly light and giddy. She got out of bed and did her morning routine. Before going out to eat breakfast, she grabbed the framed photo of Team 7 and walked to her window. She looked at the clear blue sky and said,

"Good morning Sasuke-kun. I hope you slept well."

Sasuke lies down on his bed looking at the sky.

"Good morning Sakura. See you soon."

_But as you sleep, and no one is listening  
I will lift you off your feet, I'll keep you from sinking  
Don't you wake up yet, cause soon I'll be leaving you  
Soon I'll be leaving you, but you won't be leaving me_

**OWARI**

**A.N. This is my first songfic. Sorry if it's really short. Anyways, please read and review!.. ******** If anyone has requests, just post them up as a review or PM me…**


End file.
